Fire Emblem: Awakening Lemons
by finalshine57
Summary: Various characters get it on in the world of Fire Emblem: Awakening!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the long hiatus guys, I've been going through some stuff, but now I'm back and hopefully better than before! If you guys didn't know, Robin is the default name of the avatar in Awakening.

Fire Emblem: Lemons

Chapter 1: Robin and Lissa

The small band of shepherds were sleeping under the stars after saving a small town in Ylisse from Plegian invaders. They had picked up a new member that they found unconscious in field in front of the town. His name was Robin. He was a wonderful tactician and a master swordsman and mage. He seemed to get along well with Lissa, something that was noted by Frederick, who decided to stay quiet on the matter.

"How can you guys eat that?" Lissa asked in disgust.

"Come on Lissa, meat is meat," her older brother, Chrom said. He took a large bite out of his bear.

"I believe this is what you asked for when you decided to come with us," Frederick reminded her.

"Then why aren't you eating anything Frederick-san?" Lissa inquired.

"I, uh, had a large lunch," Frederick smiled nervously. "I'm quite full."

Lissa groaned. "Yeah right, nice excuse! I bet Robin-kun agrees with me!"

She turned to him, only to find the purple haired mage tearing into his piece of bear.

She sighed. "Well I guess you would eat just about anything after not eating for awhile."

They sat around in silence for a few moments, eating silently. Lissa yawned.

"I think that I'm going to go to bed now," Lissa said, tired.

"Good night Lissa-chan," Robin said.

"Good night," she responded.

"See you later nee-chan," Chrom said.

Something about the way that she walked away caught Robin's eye. He found himself watching her hips sway from side to side as she walked. It reminded him of a pendulum, but much more sexy. He realized what he was doing, and then stopped.

Don't think about her that way, he told himself. She's Chrom's sister! He would kill you for this!

He excused his self, stating that he was going to use the bathroom. He walked a short distance from the campsite, and then stopped behind a tree. He had intended to get out his sexual frustration, but heard something else that was much more interesting. He heard moaning from somewhere deeper in the woods. He silently walked closer to the sound until he got a clear view of where the sound was coming from.

"Oh Robin-kun," Lissa moaned. "Fuck me harder!"

Lissa was rapidly thrusting her fingers in and out of her cunt faster and harder. He also noticed that she was naked. He got an erection from the sight, and decided that it was better to forget about it than announcing his presence. He walked away quietly, until he stepped and snapped a twig.

Damn it, Robin thought.

The moaning stopped. Lissa stood up.

"Wh-who's there?" she stuttered.

Robin turned around slowly and walked towards Lissa, showing himself to her. She gasped when she saw who was perving on her.

"So you're a pervert, huh?" she asked him.

"So says you, moaning my name and asking me to fuck you," Robin said nonchalantly.

Lissa put her hand on his chest and abs, slowly making her way closer to his groin.

"Well because you interrupted me," she said seductively. "You're going to have to compensate."

"I have no problem with that, Princess," Robin grinned.

Lissa put her hand on his crotch, twirling her finger around the lump that was shown through his pants.

"My, my," she said. "Isn't someone excited."

Robin didn't say anything. He removed his shirt as Lissa removed his pants and trousers. A little while later, he was naked.

"Now lay down tough guy and I'll show you how I operate," Lissa moaned.

Robin complied and rested his back on a tree trunk, his erect member standing up proudly to the world. Lissa lowered her mouth above it, swirling her tongue around the tip, using her other hand to play with his testicles. Robin groaned in pleasure as Lissa played with his dick.

She finally stopped playing with him and took half of his cock into her mouth in one motion. She started bobbing her head up and down, with Robin groaning in pleasure.

"Faster!" he commanded.

Lissa complied, bobbing her head faster, making it looked like she was a blur. The intense waves of pleasure were driving Robin crazy. He started thrusting as she moved her head on his dick. Just when he thought that things wouldn't get any better for him, she proved him wrong and put her size C breast on his cock and started moving them up and down faster. His eyes went white with pleasure, and Lissa giggled some.

"You're too cute," she said.

"I'm gonna cum!" Robin groaned.

Lissa then removed her breast from his cock, and took it back into her mouth. She started sucking on his cock hard.

"Aghh!" he groaned in pleasure.

He released in her mouth. Wave after wave of cum splashed in her mouth. It looked like Lissa wasn't going to keep all of it in her mouth, but managed to swallow everything. When he finished, she released her mouth from his cock with an audible pop.

"Now its your turn," Robin laughed.

They switched places, and as soon as Lissa got comfortable, Robin started fingering her quickly. Lissa moaned loudly, probably waking up most of the animals in the forest. Robin could feel her pussy juices dripping from on his finger. He took out his fingers, and tasted the juice that coated them.

"You taste good Lissa-chan," he said. "I think that you'll feel better after this."

Robin put his face closer to her pussy lips. He started licking her pussy quickly. Lissa moaned almost as loud as the last time, but tried not to bring any more attention to their lovemaking session. He started licking deeper into her cunt.

"Ahh!" she moaned. "You're hitting my clitoris!"

Robin started licking the part longer than anything else, wanting Lissa to feel good.

"I'm cumming!" she yelled.

She started leaking all over Robin's tongue. He licked up all of the juices that he could, trying not to waste anything. She stopped coming soon after.

"I'm ready Robin," Lissa moaned, forgetting her manners. "Stick it inside of me!"

Robin, not one to dissapoint a lady, plunged half of his dick into Lissa quickly.

"Uwah!" she screamed.

Robin could feel Lissa's tight cunt on his cock. He started fucking her after grabbing her tits. He thrusted inside of her fast and hard, hitting all of her spots a once, making her feel an insane amount of time. Lissa enjoyed Robin's above average cock violating her lower regions. His dick was pounding into her so fast that he was almost a blur. Her breast were bouncing rapidly, making Robin fuck her even faster. Lissa was screaming from how fast he was fucking her. He was slamming into her at an alarming rate.

"It feels so good Robin!" Lissa screamed. "I'm in heaven!"

"Its going to get better in a moment," Robin grunted.

He kept fucking her for a little bit longer, until his dick throbbed violently. He felt Lissa's cunt tightening even more around him, causing him to fire a stream of cum into her pussy. She came at almost the same time, releasing all over his dick. Robin was still firing ropes of cum into her moments later, and finally finished a little while later. Robin pulled out, panting.

"That was amazing," Robin said.

"Who said it has to end now?" Lissa asked.

Lissa shoved him on his back, mounting him again. She started bouncing on his cock, quickly, her breast bouncing faster with each passing minute. Robin started thrusting in time with her bouncing, making the experience that much better for the both of them. She was still as tight as ever on Robin, and he still had decent stamina, even after cumming twice. He didn't last long, though. He came after a while, with Lissa doing the same.

"I love you Robin!" Lissa screamed.

"I love you too!" Robin responded.

He pulled her in a kiss, while he shot cum deep into her pussy. He pulled out later, after finishing, still making out with Lissa. They pulled apart later for air.

"We should probably head back now," Lissa said.

"Yeah," Robin panted.

They dressed and quietly headed back to camp. They found Chrom sleeping and Frederick appeared to be sleeping as well. They attempted to sneak past Frederick, but he stopped them.

"Sounds like you two were having some "fun"," Frederick said.

"What are you talking about?" Lissa asked, innocently.

"You can't fool me," Frederick continued. "I know you two had sex in the woods."

"How did you know?" Robin asked.

"I heard, sounds like Robin is good at pleasuring a lady," Frederick said.

"Please don't tell Chrom," Robin pleaded. "I'll do anything!"

"I'll do anything too!" Lissa pleaded along with him.

"Maybe," Frederick pondered. "If you put in a good for me with Emmeryn."

"You like Emmeryn?" Lissa asked.

"Yes, but not one word out of you two, or I'll tell Chrom," Frederick said.

"Deal!" Lissa said.

"Now you two get to bed, we've got a big day tomorrow."

**Oh snap! One good lemon scene after another! I hope you guys enjoyed, and as always, review and tell me what you want next!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I begin this awesome chapter, I wanna say something very important. THESE CHAPTERS WILL NOT BE IN ORDER! We good? Good. Now let's start.**

Chapter 2: Chrom and Sumia

"So who's the new guy?" Vaike asked.

"This is Robin," Chrom introduced. "We found in a field with amnesia and decided to take him in."

"He's a wonderful tactician though!" Lissa chided in.

"You would have heard if you hadn't been sleeping again Vaike," Maribelle said annoyed.

"No reason to be rude Maribelle," Stahl said.

"Tactician you say," Miriel said. "Well maybe sometime we could go over battle plans and weaponry?"

"Sure," Robin said gleefully. "Why not?"

Chrom then remembered one other person that he wanted Robin to meet.

"There is one more person I want you to meet," he said, before showing him off somewhere.

The rest of the Shepherds went back to their activities, in Vaike's case sleeping. A lone, heavy-armored individual was the only who stayed behind.

"Where did everybody go?" Kellam asked.

Meanwhile, Chrom had found the person that he was looking for. The stopped in a room that was only occupied by a girl with long, light brown hair. She hadn't noticed them walk in and was busy adjusting something on her armor.

"Hello Sumia," Chrom announced. "There is someone I would like you to meet.

Sumia fell over, startled. She recollected herself with some difficulty.

"Is it those boots again Sumia?" Chrom asked.

"Thats one of them...," Sumia trailed off. "So who is it that you wanted to show me?"

"Oh, I almost forgot," Chrom said. "Sumia, I would like you to meet Robin, our new tactician?"

Sumia nodded. "Well I will be looking forward to working with you sometime in the future."

"I hope to see you again soon," Robin said. "By the way Chrom, is there a library somewhere around here? I need to go over some things again."

"Yeah, its right around the corner," Chrom answered.

"Thanks," Robin said, and then he was gone.

Chrom turned to leave, too, before Sumia stopped him.

"I need your help with something before you go," she said, shyly.

"Ok, what is it?" Chrom asked, intrigued.

Sumia walked behind him and closed the door, and then lock it.

"I wanted to tell you how I felt about you," Sumia said.

Chrom's heart skipped a beat. He really liked Sumia, but he wasn't sure what to say. Now he would figure out if she felt the same.

"I really like you Chrom, but I didn't want my confession to be just like everyone else," she stated. "I wanted to make yours special."

She proceeded to undress, which was faster as she wasn't wearing armor like Chrom, who realized what she wanted him to do. Moments later, they were both naked in a dimly lit room. It was somehow, romantic. Sumia's size D breast bounced as she walked closer to Chrom. She shoved him softly onto her bed, and kissed him on the the neck, eventually making her way to his cheek and then his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance against one another until they broke apart for air.

"That was pleasant," Chrom noted.

"You'll really enjoy what happens next," Sumia said. "I promise."

She lowered her head above his cock, which was a decent size. She had been studying for this by purchasing an adult novel that touched upon what she was planning to do. Remembering what the book said, she teased the tip with a few quick touches with her tongue, toying with his testicles in her other hand. She slowly took the head of his dick into her mouth while Chrom groaned in pleasure.

"You're doing great Sumia," Chrom commented.

Sumia took this compliment as a sign that he wanted more, took a little more than half of his dick into her mouth, bobbing her head on it at a quick rate. She took her mouth off of his cock for a moment, instead jerking him off quickly.

"Does it feel good Chrom?" Sumia asked. "It is my first blowjob after all..."

"Its amazing Sumia," Chrom groaned.

Sumia then put her breast on his cock, making his eyes go white with pleasure. He thrusted into them as fast as he could while she kissed the tip of his dick whenever she could. All of the pleasure eventually overcame him, and he released on her face, chest, and hair. She caught whatever she could with her mouth, and licked up the rest of it.

"You look cute with all that cum on your face," Chrom said.

"Just remember that its your cum," Sumia giggled. "Are you ready for round 2?"

"You didn't even have to ask," he said, mischievously.

She positioned herself over his lap. With a quick push, half of his cock was inside of her. She rapidly bounced on his throbbing erection, moaning every few moments. Chrom was in heaven, as Sumia was very tight. He did, however notice that there was no blood when he entered her.

"Has Sumia been a naughty girl?" Chrom asked.

"I lost it when I went with my friends drinking one time," Sumia panted. "But that was my only time."

Chrom was somewhat disappointed to learn that he wasn't her first, but second wasn't too bad. Anyways, he continued to thrust into her, until she tightened on him one last time, causing him to explode in her womb, painting her insides white.

They lie there for awhile, not wanting to spoil the moment when they heard footsteps beyond the door. They quickly dressed themselves and sat on the bed, as if nothing happened at all.

"Where were you guys?" Robin asked, opening the door. "You missed dinner!"

Chrom looked confused. "What do you mean? You were only gone for 10 minutes."

It was Robin's turn to look confused. "What are you talking about, the sun went down a couple hours ago."

Chrom and Sumia exchanged sheepish grins.

"Okay then," Chrom said. "I'll go check up on everyone."

As he got up, Sumia whispered to him, "We'll finish this another time."

Chrom could barely contain his eagerness for their next meeting as he left the room.

**Jeez its been awhile. Its probably gonna keep being like this until I can keep a more stable schedule. I hope you enjoyed and other chapters for other stories coming soon!**


End file.
